The Radiochemistry Core will establish a radiochemistry laboratory to enable translational neuroscience research with PET radiotracers. This will be achieved with a) utilization of new space within the East building cyclotron-radiochemistry facility to support PET research in the neurosciences, b) construction of automated synthesis systems dedicated to the research needs of the investigators participating in the NCCBI, and c) hiring of new personnel for design, maintenance and running of radiopharmaceutical production.